


第二十三章（下）

by GreenJelly



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJelly/pseuds/GreenJelly





	第二十三章（下）

第二十三章（下）

简杨抿了抿嘴唇，躲开赵柏带有刺探意味的视线，反问道：“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“我不知道。”赵柏决定先顺着简杨的话说，“十分钟前，有人报警，说这里即将有一具被炸碎的尸体。”

“‘即将’？”

“对。”赵柏松开对简杨的桎梏，望了一眼屋内血肉横飞的景象，轻叹一口气，“现在看来，刚才的爆炸是早有预谋的。”

简杨低头，若有所思，半晌，转身走回了爆炸现场。

屋内站着几名正忙着拍照取证的警员。尸体碎块飞得满屋子都是，碎裂的肢体和爆裂的内脏混在一起。死者头部和胸腔都被炸了个稀烂，只剩下骇人的骨块与挂在骨头上的丝丝血沫。

简杨叫住一名警员，抬手指了指墙里镶着的保险柜：

“麻烦用工具开一下那个柜子。请小心一点，里面有贵重物品。”

警员愣了一秒，而后用眼神询问赵柏。赵柏虽疑惑，但还是点点头，算是默许。

“死者是简铭锋，我以前跟你提过。”简杨又指指地板上最大的一块尸体，“自杀，用手榴弹。报警电话应该是他自己打的。”

手指上晃过一抹璀璨的亮色。

赵柏眯起了眼睛，但还是没能看清那抹亮色到底是什么。他环视了一下四周，锁定了一堆看起来像手机零件的电子器件。

“复原，检查通讯记录。”赵柏捡起手机，将其交给技术科的警员，而后又转向简杨，“这么说，他自杀的时候你应该在场。你既然是目击证人，那就跟我说说你看到的情况。”

简杨犹豫了几秒，随后便把简铭锋从出现到自杀的这段时间里发生过的事情如实向赵柏叙述了一遍。当然，那些辱骂人的污言秽语自是被他略去了。

“这么说，现在简铭锋手里握着文烈作案的证据，并且，他打算交给你，让你去替他报复文烈。”赵柏锁紧了眉头，压低声音。

“对。十六年前深蓝福利院的案件险些被警方查明时，文烈为了能保全自己，而烧毁了所有能作为证据的研究成果以及文档，并杀死了大部分没能来得及逃出实验室的人，包括研究员和孩子。”简杨扯着赵柏的领带，贴着对方的耳廓低语，“剩下的一小部分人，比如李程、简铭锋、周玉曼等人，则被列入‘名单’之中，由我来逐一进行处理。”

“但是文烈没有想到，除了实验室里被烧毁的文档以外，李程还偷偷自己留了一部分文件。事件平息之后，李程把文件藏回了实验室里，并把取得文件的方法画在了童话书上交给我，希望我这个被文烈养在身边的孩子能有朝一日反咬文烈一口，替他们报了这个背叛之仇。”

简杨苍白地笑笑：“从结果上来讲，他们已经成功了一半。”

他深呼吸一口，阖上眼睛。

“一旦‘名单’上其他11人均被判定为死亡，那么文烈的通缉目标就会变成我。我如果想继续活下去，就必须扫除文烈这个最大的敌人。”

“无论最后死的是我还是文烈，另外的一个人都能给这场将近二十年的杀戮划上一个句号。”

赵柏手臂一使劲，就再次把简杨揽进了怀里。他吻吻怀中人的额头，安抚道：“别担心，你有我。”

“但是，比起看到你死去，他们应该更乐意看到他们的老仇人文烈被制裁。”赵柏思索片刻，继续顺着简杨的思路分析，“李程给你留下了关键的证据。在他死后，证据被简铭锋截获。之后，简铭锋就一直蹲守在这个房间里等你过来。所以，证据的所在地，就是这里，对不对？”

简杨睁开眼睛，墨色瞳眸凝视着赵柏。

“让我再猜猜，证据就在你刚才让警员开的保险柜里？”

简杨动了动手指，试图将其从赵柏领带上收回来。不料赵柏却倏地抓住了胸前正偷偷向下滑的手掌，轻轻抚了抚，握在手心里。

十指交扣。

“如果没有意外的话，是的。”简杨稍稍用了点力气，但是才挣动一下，就被面前人抓得更紧，于是他索性放弃了挣扎，任由对方掌心灼热的温度徐徐温暖着他微凉的肌肤，“但是……”

“那边那位同志，你要的保险柜打开了。”警员的声音从两人身后传来。简杨吓了一跳，条件反射性地拍了一下赵柏的手背，迅速抽出自己被捂得发烫的左手，向柜子所在的地方走去。

途中还不忘回头送了赵柏一记眼刀。

赵柏唇角勾了勾，笑得神神秘秘。

简杨把开了一条缝的保险柜门完全拉开。当他看到空无一物的柜子时，当场就怔在了原地。

“怎么了？”赵柏走上前来，凑到简杨身边看了一眼，面色凝重，“空的？”

简杨没有说话。他把整个柜子的内里都敲了一遍，却没找出任何夹层或者隐藏门。

“被人拿走了。”简杨推断，“柜底中间的灰尘比四周都薄一层，说明柜子里原本是有东西的。”

“简铭锋，还是其他人？”

简杨沉思，而后道：“有很大可能性是前者。简铭锋在死前要求我在拿到文件以后帮他做事，这就说明，他很肯定我会拿到证据。所以，就算文件不在这里，也应该在简铭锋所熟悉的地方，比如他家或者他的大学实验室。”

说罢，他就果断转身，大步向门口走。

“我去找找，你先忙这边的事。”简杨边走边对身后人道，“有进展我会给你打电话。”

赵柏沉默。

简杨走着走着就开始感觉有点不太对劲。在他的印象里，遇到类似的情况时赵柏会立刻追上来或者直接把他拽回去，再以“我担心你”为由把他拴在身边。但出乎他意料的是，即便他已经走远了十几米，屋子里站着的人却还是一点动静也没有。

这让简杨不由得怀疑，赵柏是不是又在暗中布置着什么。然而就在他在脑子里想好了出门撞上十几个黑衣保镖后的脱身计划时，左手手指间的一股奇怪的感觉突然袭上心头。

怎么好像……少了什么东西？

于是他便摸了摸自己的手指。这一摸让他着实吓得不轻——不知何时，自己左手中指上戴的戒指神不知鬼不觉地就消失了。

简杨心里“咯噔”一下，一瞬间就慌了神。他急急忙忙地沿原路跑了回去，想把整个屋子的每一个角落都仔仔细细地找一遍。但就在他踏进门槛时，某个人手上捏着的一个小小指环就吸引了他全部的注意力。

赵柏稳稳地站在原地，似笑非笑。他举起钻戒，对着不远处一脸焦急的人示威性地晃了晃。

简杨咬着嘴唇，板着脸瞪着赵柏，伸手就抢。赵柏哪能让他轻易夺去，手臂一甩，就把戒指藏到身后。然而赵柏躲得越频繁，简杨也就抢得越凶猛。直到两人过了九九八十一招，差点就要缠在一起打个难舍难分时，简杨终于气得脑袋冒火，低吼一声：

“这是我的！”

赵柏轻笑，擒住对方乱动着的手指，然后，用指尖抵上简杨柔软的手心。

拇指似爱抚一般，在指节上流连。赵柏宠溺地笑笑，一手捧起简杨的左手，另一只手举起爱人心心念着的戒指。

温热的指环缓缓套上骨节分明的手指，直到连心的指根都被牢牢箍住。心脏“砰砰”地愈跳愈快，仿佛下一秒就要冲出胸口，不顾一切地扑到爱人的心尖上去。

“是你的，” 赵柏凝视着简杨，目光庄重，神情肃穆，“永远是你的。”

简杨抽了一口气，双唇微张，欲言又止。

赵柏等了很久很久，也没能等来一句回应。

黑亮的眸子注视着赵柏，睫毛不住地颤抖，眼眶通红。

手掌反被简杨紧紧抓住，赵柏动也动不得，松也松不开，只能用力回握。

“我也……”简杨别过头，飞快地眨着眼睛，视线在周围乱窜，“我也是……你……”

简杨磕巴半天，也没说出一句完整的话来，倒是双颊的温度越来越高，脑袋像是被烧得卡了壳短了路。

墨眸中的亮光一闪一闪。

赵柏看到爱人这副窘迫的样子，不禁心生逗弄之意。他倾身贴近，揽住对方的肩膀，用嘴唇轻啄那两片淡粉色的唇瓣：

“傻宝贝，刚才还凶巴巴的，这就乖成小猫了？”

话音刚落，他的“小猫”就剜了他一眼，顺带踹了他一脚，最后“啪”地甩开了他的手。赵柏勾勾嘴角，迈开步子追了上去，脸上像吃了颗糖豆一样笑开了花。

他边走边往简杨身上蹭，试图再摸一把对方又凉又软的手指。无奈简杨对他早有警惕，不仅攥紧了拳头，还把无情地把手缩回了袖子里。

唯有指上一点耀人的光辉，在两人之间不停地跳跃闪烁。

“虽说简铭锋的死因已经清晰明了，但是他的自杀动机依旧不明。”赵柏收了收笑容，试探性地问简杨：“你对简铭锋的情况了解多少？”

简杨转头瞥了他一眼，语气平淡：“48岁，C大药理学教授。住址为金平大街43号A栋408，办公室地址为C大6号实验楼324。日常行程不定，需根据当日授课及会议安排决定。”

赵柏面露惊诧。

“我之前调查过他，毕竟，他曾是我的目标之一。”简杨解释。

赵柏恍然大悟，继续发问：“生平经历方面？”

简杨阖了阖眼睛：“在深蓝福利院被烧毁后，他就和李程一起逃到了国外，后于六年前回国，到C大偷偷挂了个教职。”

“感情经历？”赵柏边观察着简杨的脸色边问。

“五年前再婚，夫妇孕有一女。”简杨面上未显任何不悦，声音也毫无波澜，“但一年前因女方出轨，两人离婚。后来，女方跟着新欢贩毒吸毒后入狱，女儿的抚养权就被移交到了简铭锋手中。”

“但是，我在不久前寻找简铭锋的时候，并没有在他的住处看到他女儿。”赵柏眉头微皱，“按理说，他女儿最多不超过四岁。这么小的孩子，一般人都不会把她独自扔在某个陌生的地方。”

简铭锋死前骇人的笑容倏地掠过脑海。

“恐怕已经……”简杨深呼吸，眸子黯了黯，但又瞬间恢复了光彩，“不，不对。现在还不知道他女儿的失踪是意外还是人为。如果是意外，那么你们应该很快会收到这方面的报警电话；如果是人为，那么杀死她就并不是绑匪的最佳选择。所以，现在先尽力寻找。她有可能会成为一条重要的线索。”

赵柏点头，表示认同。

两人并肩走到楼梯间，一起上到了地上一层，走出福利院主楼正门后，等待他们的则是一辆黑色别克。

别克里有三张熟面孔，分别是两位“门神”先生和一位“园丁”先生。

“别甩开他们，他们是保护你的人。现在的你，基本上是处于被文烈通缉的状态，杨杨，别拿自己的生命开玩笑。”赵柏把简杨塞进车里，面色略显沉重。但他很快就又笑了起来，用手指贴贴简杨热度未褪的脸颊。

“咱们挑个喜庆日子办酒宴。”

简杨眨眨眼睛，将手掌覆在了赵柏的手背上。

赵柏目送载着简杨的车远去，直至其缓缓消失在地平线。

这样一来，简杨就一定会听他的话。简杨珍惜那枚戒指，珍惜和他的感情，自然也会遵守两人之间互相许下的承诺。

赵柏舒了一口气，转身走回案发现场。他掏出手机，打了一个电话。

“喂？帮我办件事。”

为取证并清理现场，赵柏和刑警队夜班组全员都忙了一整晚。待他们收拾完所有东西并把死者的碎尸运回市局时，天边已泛起了鱼肚白。

赵柏把夜班组的夜宵往办公室里一放，就自顾自地走进了自己的小办公室。他坐在椅子上打个呵欠，闭上眼睛就入了睡。

赵柏醒来以后的第一件事，就是下楼去食堂边吃早饭边看新闻。

“今日凌晨3时许，金街路口发生一起袭警案件。犯罪嫌疑人刘鹏杰已被逮捕。据悉，案发当时，嫌疑人拒绝接受酒精检测，并出口辱骂执勤人员，强行开车试图冲破路卡。在车胎被爆破后，嫌疑人下车与执勤人员发生肢体冲突。以下为监控所拍画面……”

赵柏一口一个小笼包，津津有味地看着新闻。

“‘停下，吹一口。’

‘叫我吹？你们知道我是谁吗！’

‘例行检查，配合一下。’

‘滚，给老子滚！’

‘你们敢抓我？居然敢抓我？知道我舅舅是谁吗？知道吗！你们……唔……’”

赵柏把包子吃完粥喝干净，就擦擦手收盘子去了。

还别说，这位嫌疑人的舅舅，真的是C市有头有脸的人物。刘鹏杰属于文家旁系三代，从血缘上讲算是文烈的表亲。也有传言说刘鹏杰是文烈和侄女乱伦的产物，不过传言终究是传言，至今无人证实也无人敢于去尝试证实。

但这位官后代非但没有低调避嫌的自觉，反而飞扬跋扈蛮不讲理，仅仅一个晚上就被人抓住了把柄。

赵柏洗完手，就开始对着食堂洗手池后面的镜子整理仪容。

文家与赵家不同，家族枝繁叶茂，旁系林立，每次掌权人更替，家里都要上演一场玄武门之变。文烈再怎么小心谨慎，也不可能把每一个人都看住。更何况，在这个人心叵测的C市，不懂事的富家子弟被有心人当枪使也不是不可能的事情。

赵柏刮好胡子擦好脸系好领带梳好头发，就又恢复了一副神采奕奕的新世纪优秀公务员形象。他扫了一眼腕表，心里估摸着该来的人应该差不多要到了。

果不其然，一通电话立马就打了过来。

“赵队，今天有上面的人来视察，沈局已经到会议室了，你也快来吧。”

“行，我马上过去。”

来人是秘书长文博瑜先生。秘书长首先视察了各个办公室工作，后又到会议室与沈局长畅谈，最后走到赵柏身边，在外套的遮掩下往赵柏口袋里塞了一部手机。

“好，我能看到大家工作都非常努力，工作成果也非常显著。”秘书长扫视了一遍屋内所有人，最后把目光落到赵柏身上，眼神里是转瞬即逝的警告，“希望各位在今后，也能奉行为人民服务的宗旨，保卫我市人民的人身安全与合法权益！”

全员起立，鼓掌欢送秘书长。

赵柏冷笑一声，走出会议室，拿出手机，找了个没人的地方，拨通了手机里存着的唯一一个号码。

“文先生，您找我有事？”

“世侄，帮我保个人出来。”

文烈非但没说废话，而且还选择了开门见山。

赵柏倒是不紧不慢：“这可不太容易。交钱捞人那是上个世纪的事了，现在保释不仅得交钱，还得有司法鉴定书，证明被保释人有严重疾病。”

“那是你该办的事。我今天下午派人把保证金送过去，晚上就要见到刘鹏杰。还有，别忘了你答应过我的事，动作快一点，最后一个人了，别磨蹭。”

电话“啪”地被挂断。

赵柏把手机拿开，随手扔进垃圾桶里。他点了一支烟，才刚送到嘴边，就听见了垃圾桶里一声细微的“喀嚓”。

——自毁SIM卡。

看来，那个老头子还是挺谨慎的。

赵柏并没有将文烈口中的“最后一个人”——也就是简铭锋——的死亡公开。一是因为在这个节骨眼上公开，对他而言没有任何益处；二则是因为简铭锋还有一个失踪了的小女儿。

不妨做一个最坏的假设：女孩是被人绑走的，而绑走她的人将她用作了威胁简铭锋的筹码。如果此时绑匪得知简铭锋已死，那么女孩就完全失去了利用价值。在这种情况下，直接撕票是最简单的处理方法。

在女孩生死未卜的情况下，不能做出有可能会导致她被杀害的行动。

赵柏边抽烟边走到了停车场。他靠在车门上思考了几分钟，而后便掐了烟，坐上驾驶座开车。

几分钟后，他就到达了羁押刘鹏杰的看守所。

刘鹏杰眼圈发黑，面容憔悴，一脑袋的飞机头也乱成了鸡窝。他见到赵柏，就跟见到空气一样，只瞥了一眼便又低下头继续玩自己的手指。

赵柏亲和一笑，拉开椅子坐下，往刘鹏杰面前扔了一块薄荷糖。

“聊聊？”

刘鹏杰抬眼，戒备道：“你是谁？”

“赵柏，警察，负责你的案子。”

“滚。”

赵柏轻笑。

“刘鹏杰，看守所还住得惯吗？你长着这一副富得流油的样子，就没被人欺负过？”

刘鹏杰冷哼一声：“关你什么事。我舅舅马上就派人过来接我了。”

赵柏乐了：“真巧，我就是你舅舅那边派来的。”

刘鹏杰猛地抬头，瞪着赵柏，眼中写满了惊讶和怀疑。

“不出意外的话，今天下午就会有人来保你出去。”赵柏清了清嗓子，“不过，在案件调查期间，你必须随时听候传唤。”

刘鹏杰嗤笑一声，剥开薄荷糖纸，把糖塞进嘴里。

“呵，还以为你们警察有多厉害，到头来不还是关了一天不到就把我放了。”

赵柏敛起了笑容，盯着刘鹏杰，语气严肃：

“你知道你是因为什么进来的吗？”

“酒驾呗，还能是什么。”

“不只是酒驾。你顶撞、殴打公务人员，已涉嫌妨碍公务罪。”赵柏摇摇头，笑得有些无奈，而无奈中又带着一丝怜悯，“等我想想，这个罪名一般是怎么判的来着？嗯……在未造成严重伤亡的情况下，大概是三年……”

“三年？”刘鹏杰两眼睁得滚圆，“你他妈逗我呢？我就打个人你们凭什么关我三年？”

赵柏摆摆手：“我不是法官，案子最终怎么判不是我说了算。还有事吗？没事我走了。”

说罢，他便起身欲离去。

“等会！”刘鹏杰大喊了一声，见赵柏回头，又吸了吸鼻子，对着赵柏勾勾手指。

赵柏依着刘鹏杰的意思坐了回去，绷着脸等对方再次开口。

“那他们就没让你再干点别的？”刘鹏杰冲着赵柏挤挤眼，“比如……跟检察院那边走走关系之类的，我那哥们就是这么办的……”

赵柏暗笑，心想，这小孩真是傻得可以，如果没有文家这棵大树罩着，活到现在都不知道会被谁剥掉几层皮。

“没有。”赵柏正色道，“现在跟你哥们那时候不一样。你的案子闹得比较大，外面各个媒体都在以你的身份为噱头炒作。所以，在公众的注目下投机取巧，并不是当前的明智之举——我是这么想的，你舅舅和你伯外祖父多半也是这么想的。”

刘鹏杰脸色白了白：“那我……就真得进去了？”

赵柏眨眨眼睛。

“不是，别啊！”刘鹏杰扒上赵柏的手臂，“赵哥，赵叔叔，赵爷爷，您就帮帮我吧！只要我清清白白地出去，就包您吃香的喝辣的，再也不用委委屈屈地当个小警察！”

赵柏笑了。他关切地拍拍刘鹏杰的肩膀，挑眉问道：“你确定要我帮你？”

刘鹏杰立刻就像小鸡啄米一样开始点头，生怕慢一点对方就要反悔。

“可以。不过，”赵柏甩开刘鹏杰的手，从口袋里掏出一张细长的小纸条，“你得去你伯外祖父家，给我办件事。”

那张纸条是赵柏从文烈给他的复印件边缘上裁下来的，仔细一摸，还能摸到当时被他因愤怒而捏出来的几道褶皱。

赵柏把纸条摆到刘鹏杰面前，用手指指着上面印着的一串数字和字母：

“到书房或档案室，或者其它什么地方，给我把所有带着这个编号的文件，一个不落地全拿过来。”

下午，文烈如约派了个人过来给刘鹏杰办保释。赵柏带着人办完手续，又贴心地把刘鹏杰送到门口，最后，还不忘微笑着与两人挥手告别。

天色渐晚。赵柏回到办公室，嘴里嚼着肉夹馍，手上则翻着简铭锋尸检报告和证物鉴定报告。

报告上所写结论与简杨所述的情况大体吻合，但是尸体面部、背部都有着不同程度的淤青，并且尸体右手掌上有一道穿刺刀伤，这说明，简铭锋在受到致命伤前，还承受了几次击打和一次刀扎。

刑讯？赵柏猜测，既然简杨没有特意告诉自己这件事，那么这些伤多半就是他逼问简铭锋的时候弄出来的。

赵柏叹了口气。

现在想想，这些日子里，简杨就一直像一只小鸵鸟一样，拼了命地把自己残忍暴戾的一面埋进沙子里，为了不被人发现，甚至还违心地说出“分手”这两个字，然而，他那又嫩又翘的屁股早就不知被赵柏摸过多少次了。

简杨到底在怕什么，赵柏并不是不知道。但是既然他现在还在有意识地回避这个问题，那么赵柏就打算给他足够的做好心理准备的时间。

赵柏放下报告，转而拿出手机，点开短信。收件箱里有简杨的三名保镖发来的实时行动报告。报告每一小时有一条。赵柏从最下面的一条开始，逐条向上看。

简铭锋的住处、实验室、住过的酒店、经常去的超市……简杨在这一天里好像已经把所有简铭锋去过的地方都去了一遍。但是最后一条短信，却提到了一个赵柏没怎么听到过的地方。

静安墓园？

简杨去墓园干什么？

赵柏心里好奇，想打电话直接问简杨。但就在他打开通讯录准备拨号时，一个电话突然打了进来。

号码是一长串数字——这是加密线路的电话。

不祥的预感倏地袭上心头。

“喂，简杨？”

“我找到了，”喘息声从听筒里传来，“简铭锋藏起来的证据文件。里面内容很多，等我慢慢跟你说。”


End file.
